


Keep It, It Suits You

by heartofthejunk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - Future, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Finnpoe - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage, Meet-Cute, Modern AU, No Smut, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pining Poe, Stormpilot, cinematic universe - Freeform, literally this is a fucking mess, mostly fluff tbh, sfw, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofthejunk/pseuds/heartofthejunk
Summary: a collection of stormpilot ficlets, one shots, and drabbles





	1. We Talk in the Dark as We Fall Asleep, and We Are Objects in the Night Sky Outside of Time

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! welcome to my collection of ficlets, one shots, and drabbles!! i'll be updating this whenever i write something so it'll be a little inconsistent. lots of these will come from my tumblr, heartofthejunk !!
> 
> this chapter is based off of a prompt from a 'A Softer World' prompt meme

“I’m not ready to sleep yet,” Poe murmurs, and Finn breathes a sigh of relief. He thought he was the only one.

“Me neither,” Finn agrees, grinning hugely. “I’m still just so…  _excited_.” He almost can’t contain himself. He feels jittery and he hasn’t wiped the smile off of his face since he woke up with it this morning. He probably looks like a complete idiot, probably has looked like a complete idiot all day, and he’s glad that now Poe can’t see him clearly in the darkness. 

“Me too,” Poe replies, and Finn can hear the smile in his voice that probably matches Finn’s own stupid grin. “I just can’t believe we just got  _married_.”

Finn blindly feels around for Poe’s hand. Poe helps him out, moving his hand towards Finn. Finn takes Poe’s ring finger in his hand and twists the wedding band on it that nearly matches his own. “Tell me about it, Mr. Dameron,” Finn teases.

“Don’t mind if I do,  _Mr. Dameron_ ,” Poe says with emphasis. He frees his hand from Finn’s fingers and laces their hands together. They lie together in silence, breathing each other in. This is the first time they’ve been alone together all day, which, to Finn, seems quite contradicting to the whole idea of marriage. The silence between them is comfortable, as it always has been. 

As it always will be.

Finn untangles his and Poe’s hands and moves onto Poe’s chest until they’re face to face. Their legs are tangled together, a mess of limbs at the end of their bed underneath the covers. Poe places his hands on Finn’s hips. His smile grows - if that was even  _possible_  - and he presses a chaste kiss to Finn’s lips. Finn revels in it, missing the warm feeling of Poe’s mouth on his own like they hadn’t kissed hundreds of times that day. Poe pulls away and Finn goes in for another, chasing Poe’s lips. Poe chuckles into the second kiss.

“Sorry, I have a husband,” Poe jokes after they break the kiss.

“I’m your husband, genius,” Finn laughs.  _I’m Poe’s husband_ , he thinks. He must have dreamed of this scenario a thousand, no, a  _million_  times. “Pinch me,” he says suddenly.

Poe gives him a weird look. “Why?”

“I need to make sure I’m not dreaming,” Finn replies dramatically. 

“If anyone’s dreaming here, it’s me,” Poe argues. Finn blushes. It’s a wonder that even after they’ve been together for so long - no, after they’ve gotten married, Finn has to remind himself - Poe can still make his face heat up.

Finn lays his head on Poe’s chest. He hears Poe’s heart beating, feels his chest rise and fall with every breath. Poe moves his hands from Finn’s hips and wraps them around him, enveloping Finn in his warmth. Finn follows suit, snaking his arms around Poe’s shoulders. He closes his eyes, letting Poe’s heartbeat lull him to sleep. 

Maybe they aren’t talking, but they’re saying everything they need to tonight.

Poe kisses Finn’s forehead and they both know they could stay here forever.


	2. I Do Not Believe in Love at First Sight. But God Damn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe's huge canvas is a pain in the ass, but at least he has a cute stranger to help him.
> 
> [ an art school au ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is based off of a prompt from 'A Softer World' prompt meme

Poe frowns, glancing between the huge canvas he’s trying to move and the elevator of his dorm. He isn’t exactly sure how this thing is going to fit into the small elevator, but he was going to make it fit if it killed him. He wasn’t about to lug the canvas down the staircase; He was way too lazy and the canvas was way too heavy for that.

He taps his foot impatiently as he watches the lights above the elevator signal its descent. When the doors finally open, the elevator is filled with a group of five students. They look at Poe’s canvas with wide eyes and Poe forces out a good-natured chuckle. “I’ll take the next one,” he says. A few of the students sigh in relief.

As soon as the doors close, Poe groans and leans his canvas up against the wall as he goes to press the  _down_  button again. He’s already frustrated because getting the canvas down the hallway was an entire ordeal in itself; Afterall, it was a little difficult to lift something bigger than you by yourself. He wanted this part to be a little bit easier, but obviously, it was going to be more difficult. Just his luck.

The other elevator is one floor above and Poe can only pray that it isn’t full. The doors open and he swears he hears heavenly music playing from somewhere. It’s completely empty. 

He runs and lifts his canvas, trying quickly to get into the elevator so the doors don’t close on him. He gets to the doorway and his hands slip at the last moment. He stretches his leg out behind him so the elevator won’t leave. He realizes that in its current position, the canvas won’t fit through the doors. He sighs heavily and stupidly tries to flip it around from the awkward lunge position he is in. He’s vaguely aware that he looks like a complete idiot but doesn’t think much of it because he’s so determined to get this  _fucking canvas in the elevator_. 

“Uhm, do you need any help?”

Poe looks up to locate the owner of the voice but doesn’t see anyone around.  _That’s it_ , he thinks.  _This school has finally driven me insane. My parents told me this would happen._

Just as he’s regretting for the thousandth time that he ever applied to art school, a head pops out from behind the canvas. The head smiles sheepishly and reveals a hand and an arm, which send Poe a small wave. “Sorry, I was a little hidden behind this monster.”

Poe’s mouth drops open and he  _very_  quickly closes it. The guy who offered to help him is unbelievably adorable. His dark eyes are kind and his small smile is welcoming. Poe can’t wait until he moves this canvas so he can see the rest of this guy.

Poe blinks, realizing he’s sort of been standing there staring and not saying much. He clears his throat. “Yeah, yeah that would be fantastic, actually.” With the help of the cute stranger, Poe turns the canvas so that the shorter side is parallel to the doorway. They carefully angle the canvas so that it can fit into the elevator and each take an end. They lift the canvas into the small space of the elevator and Poe is feeling slightly claustrophobic because his canvas is blocking him from the entrance like a protective barrier. “What floor?” the stranger asks.

“First,” Poe replies. The doors close and Poe gets his first good look at the stranger he’s currently sharing an elevator with. His shoulders are broad and his arms are muscular. They look strong, and Poe thinks the man could probably lift this canvas all by himself. His jawline makes Poe weak in the knees and his smile is making Poe a little dizzy.  _How can this guy be so hot but so cute at the same time?_  Poe thinks desperately. 

“I’m Finn, by the way,” the stranger introduces himself. 

“I’m Poe,” Poe says. He and Finn make eye contact and Poe grins. “It’s nice to meet you, Finn.”

Finn’s small smile grows and Poe’s heart skips a beat. “It’s nice to meet you too, Poe.” Poe thinks he’s going to melt into the floor. Finn’s voice is smooth and Poe especially likes the way his name rolls off of Finn’s tongue. There’s a beat of silence when the elevator reaches the next floor. No one steps on, probably due to the fact that there’s barely any room left in the contraption. As the door closes, Finn asks, “How long did it take you to paint this thing?”

“Way too fucking long,” Poe mutters and Finn laughs. It’s music to Poe’s ears. “Probably around 18 hours, including drafting and shit,” he clarifies.

“Damn,” Finn whistles. “How do you even paint something this big?”

“You use a stepladder,” Poe deadpans and Finn laughs again. The elevator passes another floor and gains no passengers.

“I’m more of a sculpture kind of guy,” Finn comments. “Clay, rock-carving, casting, that sort of thing.”

Poe nods.  _Of course, he is,_  he thinks.  _Look at his fucking arms! You don’t get those from painting._

The elevator sinks one more floor to the first, where Finn helps Poe move his canvas out of the elevator. They lean it up against the wall across from the elevator and Poe grins at Finn again. “I think I can take it from here.”

“Are you sure?” Finn asks, concern flooding his features. Poe dies a little inside at Finn’s kindness to someone he just met.

“I’m sure. I can’t thank you enough.” Poe goes to lift his canvas and walk out when Finn puts a hand on his arm to stop him.

“Wait, uhh…” Finn pulls out a small notebook and a pen from his back pocket and scribbles something down. He rips out the paper and hands it to Poe. On it, he’s written his phone number. “Just in case you need help moving some other sort of giant thing,” he explains bashfully.

Poe feels himself blush. “You’ll be the first person I call,” he promises. “See you around?”

Finn nods. “See you around.” He turns and walks into an open elevator. He waves goodbye to Poe as the doors close. Poe waves back.

Poe doesn’t believe in love at first sight, but holy shit. He thinks he’s in love.


	3. Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue. You Can Do Whatever You Want to Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn isn't the most comfortable with affection, but you can't say he doesn't try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is based off of a prompt from 'A Softer World' prompt meme
> 
> also the characterization in this sort of sucks yikes sorry about that

Finn knows that Poe is okay with him and the way he is. He knows that Poe won’t make him go too fast. Poe won’t force him into anything. He knows that Poe is understanding and respectful of his boundaries, but he can’t help but feel bad.

Finn sees other couples around the base and they’re holding hands, kissing, and hugging. They trade ‘I love you’s and sweet nicknames. He’s sure Poe wants that.  _Finn_  wants that, but his past keeps stepping in the way.

When he was a stormtrooper, he was never given affection, nor was he taught how to give it. He was never taught how to express his emotions because he was always told to internalize them. Finn wants to be with Poe, he knows he does, but he doesn’t know how to.

After a particularly lengthy mission, Finn just wants to see Poe. He missed him and worried about him over the several days he was gone. He needs some alone time with Poe. He wants Poe all to himself, and admitting that to himself is an odd feeling. It’s an unfamiliar sensation, accepting what he actually wants. He thinks he likes it. 

Finn races to the hangar when he finds out Poe’s squadron has returned. He feels exhilarated, giddy with his new found courage. As soon as he catches a glimpse of Poe, he runs towards him, smiling brightly. “Poe!” he exclaims. 

Poe’s eyes soften when he sees Finn. “Finn, buddy!” Poe calls back. He takes off his helmet and leaves it in the cockpit of his X-wing. Poe is just barely out of his ship when Finn tackles him in a hug, just like back when he found out Poe was still alive after their crash on Jakku. Poe hesitates, surprised by Finn’s gesture, then wraps his arms securely around Finn’s back. 

“I missed you,” Finn whispers.

“Me too,” Poe murmurs. 

Finn hears a wolf whistle and quickly pulls away, momentarily forgetting where he is. Then, he remembers that he’s in the Resistance now - things like this were allowed, not punished. Jessika, the source of the whistle, is smirking. “Lovebirds,” she teases, rolling her eyes. 

“Whatever, Pava,” Poe replies, but he’s smiling. Jessika flips him off good-naturedly and leaves with Snap. They’re whispering and giggling as they walk away.

“That was… new,” Poe comments, a small smile still on his face.

Finn’s brow furrows. “Was it okay?” He’s sure he’s seen other people hug when they’re reunited.

“Yeah!” Poe reassures him. “Yes. It was nice.”

Before Finn has a chance to rethink it, he says. “It’s getting late. Maybe we should go back to my room and just chill out. That mission had to have been tiring.”

Poe chokes on nothing. “Chill out?”

“You know, watch a film or whatever? Did I get the phrase wrong?” Finn asks. He thought that chill out was a phrase he had heard people on base say. Maybe he was confusing its meaning with something else.

“ _Oh_ ,” Poe drags out the syllable. “No, you got it right.” Finn smiles at that. “I have to go report to the general, but I’ll meet you there, yeah?”

Finn nods and they head off in opposite directions. He walks to his room, punches in the code, and steps through the doorway. He looks around, becoming aware of how bare his room really is. A projection screen hangs on one wall across from a small couch. There’s a bed in one corner and a simple hole-in-the-wall closet, which is practically empty, in another. All that he really had was Poe’s jacket, which he shrugged off and hung in the closet. It was kind of embarrassing to not own much, but it wasn’t like Finn took anything from the First Order with him when he escaped.

When Poe knocked on the door, Finn had already set up the projection screen and was browsing through the available films. He walks over to the door and opens it to Poe, who’s leaning against the doorframe. Something in Finn’s chest jumps at the sight. Poe smiles at him and he melts a little bit. “Well don’t just stand there,” Finn says. “Come in.” 

Poe steps in and eases out of his boots. He follows Finn over to the couch and they sit down. Poe keeps some space between him and Finn, which Finn appreciates. He wants to surprise Poe and show him that he can be affectionate when he wants to be.

Finn lets Poe pick the film because he knows he’s honestly too distracted to really care what they’re watching. He’s sort of nervous because he’s never initiated anything like this before. He knows his own limits, but he isn’t sure of Poe’s. He thinks that Poe will be comfortable with more than he is, but Finn isn’t positive. He’s nervous that he’ll do something wrong. 

Poe’s eyes are trained on the projection in front of him which makes things easier for Finn. He slowly moves his hand towards Poe’s, which is resting on the couch between them. Cautiously, he laces his fingers through Poe’s. Poe looks down at their hands and looks up at Finn. 

“Is this okay?” Finn questions.

Poe smiles. “Yeah, it’s okay,” he says. He turns his attention back the film.

Finn admits, he gets why people do this holding hands thing. Poe’s hand is warm around his and Finn can feel his pulse beating steadily. The consistency of the contact make’s Finn chest ache, but in a nice way. 

Poe laughs at something on the screen and it brings Finn back into focus. He thinks about how much he loves Poe’s laugh, joyous and airy. It never fails to make him smile.

The film is coming to a close, Finn can tell, even though he hadn’t been paying a speck of attention. He blinks lazily and realizes how tired he is - it’s been a full day. “I’m tired,” Finn mumbles, looking over at Poe. “Can I..?”

“Come here,” Poe whispers, putting his arm around Finn’s shoulder. “You can do anything you want, babe.” 

Heat creeps up Finn’s face at the pet name. He leans his head up against Poe’s shoulder and looks up at him. “Anything?”

Finn can hear Poe swallow. “Anything.”

Carefully, timidly, Finn places his hand on Poe’s jaw bone. Poe isn’t moving; He seems to be holding his breath, letting Finn be in control. Finn locks eye contact with Poe for two, three, four seconds when he leans in and brushes his lips against Poe’s. It’s a small, chaste kiss, like one that two shy kindergartners would share, but to Finn and Poe, it’s everything.

“Can I do that again?” Finn asks.

“Anything you want,” Poe reminds him with a smile, and Finn finds himself leaning back in.


	4. I Don’t Know What the Fuck True Love Even Is but I Do Want to Hang out with You for the Rest of My Life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn’t know love is, but what he does know is that he wants to hang out with Poe for a really long time. Maybe the rest of their lives.
> 
> For now, though, Finn’s just gonna focus on ice cream.
> 
> [ modern au ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based off of a prompt from an 'A Softer World' prompt meme !!
> 
> sorry this is so short oops!

“Listen, I am  _telling you_ , vanilla is one hundred percent better than chocolate!” Poe exclaims, his hands talking wildly along with his mouth.

Finn shakes his head. “There is no way vanilla is better,” he refuses, trying to stifle a laugh at how funny it is that his friend is getting so passionate over an ice cream flavor.

“Think of the flavor combinations!” Poe argues. “Fruit on chocolate ice cream is just gross.”

“What about strawberries?” Finn offers. “Bananas?”

“That’s beside the point,” Poe says, not admitting his obvious defeat. “I could eat vanilla ice cream for hours! Chocolate gets old.”

Finn laughs. “Maybe for you, but not for a lot of people.” He gives Poe a sideways glance. “You just have to say it: chocolate is generally better than vanilla.”

Poe stops walking towards the creamery and Finn stops too. Poe puts a hand on Finn’s arm and looks him dead in the eyes, a serious expression splashed across his features. Finn is biting his lip, trying not to laugh at this ridiculous situation. “Finn,” Poe starts in a soft voice, “You know I would  _never_  lie to you.”

That phrase is the last straw for Finn, and he  _loses_  it. He’s laughing so hard he’s practically crying. He’s wheezing and he can’t stand up straight. He steadies himself by placing a hand on Poe’s shoulder. “What?” Poe asks. “What did I say?”

“This whole thing is absurd!” Finn exclaims. “It honestly doesn’t matter which is better. It’s just ice cream.”

Poe’s eyes widen. “ _Just_  ice cream?” He begins walking again, likely fueled by confusion at the notion that someone doesn’t share his love of - no,  _obsession with_  - ice cream. 

Finn is a step, maybe two, behind. Poe is muttering to himself and Finn is catching words like,  _how? is that possible? just ice cream?_  and he finds himself smiling, watching Poe with soft eyes.

Then, it hits him like a train.

He is  _definitely_  feeling something for Poe.

What he’s feeling? He isn’t sure. Does he like Poe? Does he  _love_  him?  _How did this happen?_ His heart is beating faster than he’s ever experienced before and his palms are sweating uncomfortably. All the while, Poe is  _still_  going off about the travesty that is Finn’s indifference towards ice cream.

Finn doesn’t know anything. He doesn’t know how the hell this happened. He doesn’t know why. He has no idea what he’s feeling. What if he has a crush on Poe, his  _friend_? What is it’s more than that? He doesn’t know love is, but what he does know is that he wants to hang out with Poe for a really long time. Maybe the rest of their lives.

For now, though, Finn’s just gonna focus on ice cream.


	5. I Know Your Weakness. It’s Kisses. You are doomed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, yeah?” Poe asked, swallowing audibly. “And what do you think your kisses do to me?”
> 
> “I think my kisses are your weakness,” Finn explained. “And Poe Dameron, you are doomed.”
> 
> [ or, five times Poe was kissed in public and one time he wasn't ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this is self-indulgent
> 
> ignore the characterization i threw that into the wind
> 
> based off of a prompt from an 'A Softer World' prompt meme !!

Poe was eating breakfast and the cooks had made a rare treat - Belgian waffles. Poe remembered the fluffy, thick waffles from when he was younger. His parents made them every year on his birthday. Back then, he would put a mountain of powdered sugar on the breakfast. Today was no different.

Poe settled down at his usual table, where a bleary-eyed Jessika and an awake-looking Snap were already sat with their waffles. Jessika glanced at his plate and snorted. “Leave some sugar for the rest of us,” she quipped, pouring something that vaguely reminded Poe of syrup onto her breakfast.

“You can’t complain,” Poe replied. “You didn’t get any sugar while you were getting your waffles. That’s your own fault.” He started to cut his waffles with his knife, sending white powder flying around his plate. A moment later, Finn joined the group, a plate in hand. Poe chuckled at Finn, who blinked at him wordlessly. “Good morning, Sleeping Beauty,” he teased. “How’d you like sleeping in?”

Finn just grunted before shoving a strawberry into his mouth. “He got here a minute after you,” Snap said to Poe. “He didn’t exactly sleep in.”

“Still later than me,” Poe sing-songed. He shoved a forkful of waffle into his mouth.

“Poe, you got a little…” Finn looked at Poe and pointed to his face. Poe tried to mirror where Finn was putting his hand, but he was miserably failing. “Never mind, I’ll get it,” Finn resolved. Instead of grabbing a napkin, Finn kissed Poe’s cheek. 

Poe blushed like  _crazy_ , practically his entire face red. Finn wasn’t usually one for public displays of affection, especially this morning. If Poe was tired before, this perked him right up.

“We had napkins Finn, you could have just asked,” Jessika smirked.

Finn shrugged. “One less napkin wasted. I’m saving the environment,” he said simply. No one at the table argued with that.

The second time Finn kissed Poe in public, it was in the hangar.

Poe knew the mission he had ahead of him was dangerous. He wasn’t sure if he was going to make it out alive, but then again, he could never be sure. There was a war going on. Poe could die sitting in his bed if the base was attacked. He tried not to think about it.

Poe was cleaning his helmet (which he needed to do a better job of - it really  _stunk_ ) when he heard someone shout his name. He let a smile creep up his face, recognizing the voice immediately. He looked up and saw he was correct - Finn was speedwalking towards him. He put his helmet down and walked to meet Finn in the middle.

“I can’t believe you were going to leave without saying goodbye,” Finn said jokingly, but Poe could tell from his eyes there was a little bit of truth there. 

“Babe, you know I wouldn’t-”

“I know,” Finn interrupted him, pulling Poe towards him. He snaked his hands around Poe’s waist. Poe bit his lip and looked from Finn’s eyes to his lips and back, granting him unspoken permission. 

Finn put the tips of his fingers on Poe’s chin, the touch as light as a feather. Poe shivered at the feeling. Finn left his other arm around Poe’s waist. Slowly, looking into Poe’s eyes the whole time, Finn tipped Poe’s chin up and kissed him slowly and sweetly. Poe nearly melted into the ground. It wasn’t a goodbye kiss, it was a see you soon. Poe sincerely hoped he would see Finn again, especially if he was going to continue to get kissed like that.

“Come home safe,” Finn whispered when they broke the kiss.

“I will,” Poe promised. “Now get back to being a hero.”

“I’m going to training, smartass,” Finn snorted. “You’re the real hero here.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Poe replied. He sent his boyfriend a smile and went back to his X-wing as Finn walked out the door.

Jessika caught his eyes and made a gagging motion with her fingers. Poe rolled his eyes and flipped her off. She smiled as she returned the gesture.

The third time Poe was kissed in public was in the hangar again.

Poe had returned from the same mission, and it had taken a bit longer than it was estimated to take. It had taken an extra week, which wasn’t all that much, but with required radio silence, Poe knew the worry that he must’ve put Finn through. Twelve days was a long time to be away from someone, especially when you had no way to know if they were dead or not.

Poe had barely stepped out of his X-wing when Finn ran into the hangar. Poe faintly felt some deja vu come over him and thought back to their last kiss, one of the only things that kept him going throughout his mission.

 

Wordlessly, Finn let himself be enveloped by Poe’s open arms. He held Poe tight, almost like he was worried Poe wasn’t really there. He grabbed onto Poe’s flight suit like a lifeline. Poe was admittedly a little bit uncomfortable because Finn is strong and Poe’s lungs weren’t doing too well underneath the pressure, but he wasn’t about to tell Finn that. “I told you I’d come back,” he said instead.

Finn releases Finn and looked him in the eyes. “I’m glad you did,” he responded. Without any warning, Finn leaned in and kissed Poe. Poe got over his surprise quickly and reacted, kissing him back with passion.

Finn broke the kiss. “I missed you,” he said breathlessly.

“I missed that,” Poe laughed, leaning in for another kiss.

He can feel Finn’s smile on his lips.

 

The fourth time Poe is publicly kissed by Finn, it’s in the corridors of the base.

There was no rhyme or reason for it - they were just passing each other on their way to their duties. Finn pulled Poe over by his shirt and kissed him quick, missing and kissing the corner of his mouth. There aren’t many people in the hall, otherwise, they would have seriously been in the way. Poe heard a few wolf whistles but he chose to ignore them. “See you later,” Finn then said, hurrying off in the direction he was headed initially.

Poe flattened himself against the wall, trying to make sense of whatever the  _fuck_  had just happened to him. It was nothing but a kiss that barely even happened, but he was caught so off guard that it struck him. He held a hand to chest, making sure his beating heart didn’t jump directly out of it.

Poe realized he was being ridiculous. It was just a kiss. A quick kiss. By his boyfriend, which really shouldn’t have affected him so much at that point. He was just  _so fucking gay_. He couldn’t help it.

The fifth time Poe is kissed in public, it’s on a ship after a battle.

Usually, Poe would be in his X-wing for missions, but this wasn’t the type to require air fighters. Instead, he traveled with other Resistance fighters in a carrier. They had been ambushing a small First Order base on a remote planet, and General Organa asked that Poe join the troops in fighting on the ground. Poe never could deny her.

The battle was, well, a battle - it was bloody and unnerving and everything scary. Getting shot at was not fun. It was not calming. It was not soothing. It was  _terrifying._ Poe hated it with every fiber of his being. He was better suited for flying.

After the battle was a little scarier, though. The carrier they had come in was more empty than before. Poe’s eyes anxiously scanned the heads, looking for Finn, praying he had made it out alright. He knew the Finn was a big enemy of the First Order and it was extremely likely that he was either dead or captured. The thought horrified Poe. He didn’t what he would do if he found out Finn wasn’t safe.

Poe’s eyes were scanning, head on a swivel, but he didn’t see Finn anywhere. Dread started to creep into his head, filling it with images of what the First Order could possibly do to Finn. He was completely lost in the torturous thought when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

“Sorry, I-” Poe stopped midsentence when he turned around and saw Finn standing there, safe and sound minus a few scratches on his face and hands. His breath caught in his throat. “Finn.”

Finn smiled. “Hey, babe. You look awful,” he said, scanning Poe.

“It’s good to see you too,” Poe said, returning the smile.

They’re both vaguely aware they’re standing in the middle of the ship, people surrounding them on every side. Neither of them cared.

Finn lifted Poe by his waist - which was no small feat, all things considered - and kissed him hard. It was desperate and Poe could feel it. He put his arms around Finn’s shoulders and kissed him with the same sort of relief he felt from Finn’s lips. Poe didn’t care that everyone was staring. All he cared about in that moment was being with Finn.

Hours after, Poe was still feeling the aftereffects of the kiss. What was it about Finn that did this to him? He wasn’t sure, but he was sure of one thing; He was never going to get used to Finn being his. The pleasant ache in his chest as Finn snored on the couch next to him was a testament to that. 

The one time Poe  _wasn’t_  kissed in public, he pulled away from the sweet portal that was Finn’s mouth.

Finn looked a little confused. “Is something wrong?” he asked, genuinely concerned.

“No, nothing is wrong,” Poe reassured him. “I was just wondering… lately, you’ve been kissing me in public a lot.”

“Oh, Poe I can stop, you should have said something sooner-”

“No! No, I’m definitely not asking you to stop. I was just wondering, why the influx? I’m certainly not complaining, I just thought you weren’t into PDA.”

Finn smirked and Poe felt his face warm up. “Well,” Finn drawled, cupping Poe’s face with his hand, “once i realized,” he kissed Poe’s forehead, “what my kissing did to you,” he kissed Poe’s cheek, “I guess I just couldn’t stop.” He kissed Poe’s nose.

“Oh, yeah?” Poe asked, swallowing audibly. “And what do you think your kisses do to me?”

“I think my kisses are your weakness,” Finn explained. “And Poe Dameron, you are  _doomed_.” He kissed Poe before he could get another word in.

It turned out that what Finn said was true - kisses were Poe’s weakness, and he was  _completely_  doomed. Finn was going to be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can send me requests on my tumblr, heartofthejunk !! thanks for reading !!


	6. At My Worst, I Worry You’ll Realize You Deserve Better. At My Best, I worry You Won’t.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe is awake again. It seems like he always is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm screaming this is just, a mess but i hope you like anyways
> 
> based off of a prompt from an 'A Softer World' prompt meme !!

Poe is awake again. It seems like he always is.

He’s worried. Obviously, he is. With Finn finally awake and people so ready to meet the hero they’ve only heard stories about, he has to be. He has to be afraid that someone will take advantage of Finn and his newfound status of legend. He has to be worried for his new friend, the person that saved his life. Of course, he does. 

But who is he to worry?

It isn’t like Poe’s the  _only_ person Finn talks to. With Rey and Rose, he’s well-balanced in the friend department, especially for someone who recently woke up from a coma in an almost completely new place. 

Poe lies on his back in bed, shifting his shoulder blades. It feels nice to get out of the sitting position he’s usually in when he sits in his cockpit, but his bed and late nights conspire against him with unwelcome thoughts. Why is he worried about Finn? Yes, he  _technically_  aided Finn in escaping the First Order, but Finn helped Poe escape too. Neither one owed each other anything. Still, when Poe thinks of Finn talking and laughing with someone else, he can’t help but feel an ache in his chest. 

He supposes what he’s feeling is jealousy. This is a new feeling for him; he’s never had anything to be jealous of before. The feeling is uncomfortable and it creeps around his insides, waiting to find something to lash out at. 

Poe is worried, he thinks, not for Finn, but for himself. It’s selfish, he knows, but he doesn’t want Finn to leave him behind. He may be the best pilot in the Resistance, but he isn’t a big deal like Finn is. He’s worried that Finn will leave him in the shadows, which is completely unfair. It isn’t right, but he can’t help it. It’s just how he feels.

These times are the worst. Poe’s not just jealous, he’s afraid. He’s afraid that Finn will find someone better than him to spend his time with. Afterall, Poe is one of the few people Finn knows, which is probably the only reason he hangs around with Poe. 

The thought makes Poe’s chest pang. What if Finn realizes he deserves better than Poe? Finn deserves the whole world; Can Poe give that to him? Poe isn’t sure.

He rolls to his side, forcing his eyes closed and trying to focus on the darkness. He really needs to sleep.

* * *

 

Poe is up, but then again, when isn’t he?

He finally did it. He finally told Finn how he felt about him.

It turned out, Finn felt the same.

Poe can’t help but feel guilty. Is he taking advantage of Finn’s disposition? He doesn’t mean to, of course, but he can’t help but think that since Poe was the first person Finn met that wasn’t part of the First Order, he had a bit of an advantage compared to others. Finn was given a standard of the Resistance and Poe was it. It was unfair.

Plus, did Finn know about love, or like, or whatever they had? Poe wasn’t sure what sort of experiences Finn had as a stormtrooper because Finn didn’t talk about it much and Poe didn’t press him. He could be completely experienced. Poe had no idea, but it seemed more likely that Finn didn’t really know what he was getting himself into. Then again, did Poe?

Poe frowned to himself in the darkness of his room. He should be happy, he should be  _ecstatic_! Afterall, Finn likes him back! And he is happy, he really is, but he knows it isn’t that simple. 

What if Finn doesn’t realize that Poe isn’t the only one out there? What if he doesn’t realize that there’s better than Poe? Finn deserves the universe and Poe knows that there are others who can give it to him. Poe can only hope he can do the same.

He still feels a little sick to his stomach, with both good and bad feelings, but he tries to swallow his nausea and get himself to sleep. Lord knows he needs it.


End file.
